where were you?
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Jack left Elsa Unexpectedly for three years, while Elsa was pregnant with his child; or should I say children, Elsa had twins One's name was Skylar and the other, Aster, Aster who looked like a twin Replica of Jack, it is Aster's and Skylar sixth birthday and Jack Has finally returned, but with a good reason for leaving, But Elsa was still a little angry, but a little softened.
1. Chapter 1

**THEY'RE ALL IMMORTAL DON'T ASK ME WHY I'LL TELL YOU, LIKE IN MY OTHER STORY, MANNY WISHED TO KEEP THE BIG HAPPY FAMILY TOGETHER AND TOGETHER ****FOREVER! ****AND ALSO ELSA HASN'T BECOME THE SNOW QUEEN YET, SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE HER ICE DRESS OR ANYTHING YET!**

**ELSA P.O.V**

I'm pregnant, GREAT.

Now the only thing I have to do is tell Jack.

I made a snowflake in my Hand. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Your majesty, Jack Frost Awaits." Said one of the castle's maids.

I got nervous and Frost started to appear on the walls, "Conceal it don't feel it!" I told myself

I then looked in the mirror and I had my regular everyday neat French crown wrap up do (CORONATION BUN)

I then fixed my dress and cape (CORONATION DRESS AND CAPE)

I then walked out and saw Jack sitting there.

I fixed my glove and sat down next to him, he smiled.

"Jack we need to talk." I told him.

"Alright." Said Jack.

I took a deep breath, "Jack, I'm pregnant."

"Wait what?" Asked Jack as his pupils shrunk.

"Are you not happy?" I asked arching a brow.

"Yeah, - Yes I- I, - Yes I am." Jack stuttered.

"You're lying!" I said angrily.

"No I am not, I swear but I'll be right back." Said Jack, My heart began to race, What if he is running away?!

He then kissed me and flew out the window.

**6 YEARS LATER**

LAIR! He said he would be back It's now been 6 years! And what about the baby you ask?

Well, I didn't just have one baby, I had twins,

One looks like me when I was a little girl, and her name is Skylar, and the other one look's like a little Jack and his name Is Aster

They get along so well, and Aster is able to fly, and they both have Ice/Frost/ and snow powers.

And I don't put my foot down unless I have to, that's why they are well behaved well, Aster Has his father's personality thinking everything is about fun and games.

I also heard Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna had children As well.

I only see Anna and the rest once in a while, because a week after Jack's no return deal, I ran away and created a huge Ice castle and got a new look and I had Skylar and Aster by myself.

But why would Jack leave me like that?

The day he left I was a little scared

Day one: Where is he?

Day two: Will he ever return?

Day Three: Does he not love me?

Day Four: Does he not want to be a part of the baby's life?

Day Five: He's cheating on me!

Day Six: He'll never return!

Day Seven: He doesn't love me!

Day Eight: He doesn't want to be a part of our child's life!

Day Nine: Who is he cheating on me with?!

Day 10: I HOPE HE NEVER RETURNS!

Month One: I now live alone.

Month Two: Why did I ever have to meet him?

Month Three: why did I have to be so stupid to fall in love with him?!

Month Four: I'm so lonely

Month Five: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Month Six: I'm getting so fat!

Month Seven: My stomach Hurts!

Month Eight: I HATE YOU JACK FROST!

Month Nine: THE BABIES WERE BORN YAY!

Year One: I love these Babies!

Year Two: so adorable!

Year Three: Why would I need Jack anyways?

Year Four: These babies are my world!

Year Five: Aster, Put it down, Skylar unfreeze your brother!

Skylar and Aster were playing around with snow, Okay I admit I was to.

"ELSA ARE YOU HERE?" Anna's voice called out.

"AUNT ANNA!" Said Aster and Skylar at the same time, Then Aster grabbed Skylar's hand flew her down.

I ran down and Hugged Anna and Her daughter Olivia.

Then I hugged Rapunzel and her son Eugene.

Then I hugged Merida and her son Angus.

"Hi Elsa." Hiccup waved, I waved Back

"Elsa." Flynn and Kristoff Bowed.

I giggled and bowed back.

"Ooh and Happy 6th birthday!" Said Anna to Skylar and Aster, They thanked her, then Skylar, Aster, Eugene, Angus, And Olivia all ran off to play (OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION ANNA KRISTOFF AND OLIVIA HAVE FIRE POWERS, RAPUNZEL HAS HER GLOWING HAIR, AND EUGENE AND FLYNN HAVE WATER POWERS, AND MERIDA HICCUP AND THEIR SON ANGUS HAVE EARTH POWERS.)

"Oh Elsa we came to ask if you wanted to come down to Arendelle to celebrate Aster's And Skylar's 6th Birthday." Said Anna.

I nodded.

"Okay I'll meet you there in 2 hours." Said Anna

I nodded and hugged them all, they all collected their children and left.

I got Aster dressed up in Jack's dark blue hoodie, Just a smaller version and Jack's brown tight brown pants, just a smaller version.

And I braided Skylar's Hair and put a light blue head band in her hair and Put a little light blue dress and little black slippers.

Skylar is Just like me, she likes shoes, but Aster is just like Jack and Hates shoes, so I don't make him wear them since we don't live in the kingdom.

Aster Took Skylar by her hand and flew her down the stairs, I ran down after them, He then put her down in the process of laughing.

I giggled at the two siblings.

We then walked to Arendelle, as we did everyone bowed and wished them a happy 6th birthday.

Then I walked into the castle gigging and waving back.

I then went to my room with Aster and Skylar flowing after me, I opened the door and let out a sharp gasp.

I saw Jack with his white hair, Blue eyes , and everything Else, he starred at me.

"Wow Elsa you look different." Said Jack.

Then Aster flew up to him and starred at him.

"Mom why does he look like me?" Asked Aster,

"Mommy who is that man?" Asked Skylar

"No one." I answered.

"But why does he look like me?" Asked Aster

I stayed quiet, and Jack stayed awe struck at the sight of his, - I mean my children.

"Let's go kids were going back to the, - I mean were going back home." I said not wanting to say where I was going.

"Okay." Skylar shrugged.

Then Aster flew by Jack very ever so slowly staring at him, Jack starred back.

"Aster…" I said losing, my patience

"OH coming mom!" Said Aster as he flew away to me and landed on my back I swung him around and held him and picked up Skylar and turned and Gave Jack a 'Fuck off' Face and stormed away.

"Elsa wait!" Said Jack.

"Leave me alone Jack." I demanded

"Oh so you do know him." Said Skylar.

"Yes I do, but I wish I never did." I said storming outside holding them with Jack running behind me.

"Elsa WAIT!" Yelled Jack

I turned around and set the kids down, "I've _waited _for six years!" I said angrily trying not to slap him right then and there.

"Hey! That's how old we are!" Skylar and Aster giggled.

"Elsa, Look I know but I have a reason for that!" Said Jack

"You mean a lie!?, NO Jack, no more lies!" I told him then grabbed ahold of the kids and walked away again.

As soon as I stormed by Anna, she starred back at who I was walking away from, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, and Hiccup. Soon saw and started confronting Jack.

"HOW DARE YE SHOW HER YOUR FACE AGAIN?!" Yelled Merida

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU PUT HER THROUGH?!" Yelled Anna as she created fire flurries in her hands.

I then Left, I hope Anna burns him, Or Rapunzel chokes him with her hair, Or Merida crushes him with a bolder, or Flynn drowns him in water. HE DESREVES EVERY BIT OF IT!

**JACK P.O.V**

I stood there growing impatient while they all yelled at me.

I slammed my staff against the ground sending An Icy/Snowy blast sending the all flying back.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR 10 SECONDS!?" I yelled

"Look there is a reason for this!" I told them.

They all listened in, not that they didn't have a choice.

***FLASH BACK***

_I flew to the North Pole, I just had found out Elsa is pregnant, I am really excited, but the problem is what the guardians will say._

_I flew to the workshop and landed on the balcony, I took a deep breath and opened the doors._

_North was working away, like usual "Uh north, we need to talk." I told him, He turned to me._

_"Yes Jack?" He asked_

_"Um, Well, Elsa Is, Pregnant." I told him._

_"Oh No, JACK!" Said North_

_"What?" I asked_

_"You're going to have to leave her!" Said North_

_"Wait WHAT!?" I asked_

_"Jack, if pitch finds out He'll harm Elsa and your child." Said North_

_I was saddened but I don't want Elsa OR my child to get hurt._

_ "Jack I'm sorry but you don't want them to get hurt do you?" he asked_

_I shook my head._

_Day one: I'm sorry_

_Day two: I miss you_

_Day three: I hope to see you again some day_

_Day Four: I love you_

_Day Five: I'm sorry, but it was for you and our child's protection_

_Day Six: I don't think I can live without you!_

_Day seven: It's been a week now, I miss you!_

_Day Eight: I can't live without you! I love you_

_Day Nine: What will you name the child?_

_Day Ten: I hope the baby keeps you company to replace a sorry excuse for me as a father._

_Month One: I am miserable without you!_

_Month Two: I hope you are Okay!_

_Month Three: I LOVE YOU! And don't forget that!_

_Month Four: I need you in my arms._

_Month Five: I want to see you so badly_

_Month Six: How is the pregnancy going?_

_Month Seven: Will the baby be a boy or girl? _

_Month Eight: North Said I can see you when the baby turns 6! But I wish I could see you sooner!_

_Month Nine: THE BABY WAS PROBABLY BORN YAY!_

_Year One: I haven't smiled since I Had to leave_

_Year Two: How is our child doing?_

_Year Three: Is it a boy OR girl?_

_Year Four: I want to meet Him/Her so badly!_

_Year Five: I will see you and our child next year!_

_Year Six/ Today: I'm coming back! :D_

***END OF FLASH BACK***

'You see?" I asked

"Do you really expect Elsa to believe that?" Asked Merida,

"She wants the truth, and that is the truth!" I told them

"Well! - Go see your children," Anna smiled.

"Where are they?" I asked

"The North Mountain." Anna Answered

I nodded and opened and flew out the window.

**OKAY I MUST ADMIT SOMETHING, I LOVE _THIS _KIND OF DRAMA, I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPLOAD AS A LOT OF YOU MAY KNOW MY WIFI HAD BEEN TURNED OFF, AND I FINALLY GOT IT TURNED BACK ON BUT WITH IT OFF I WENT DOWNSTAIRS AND MET MY FAMILY, THEY SEEM LIKE NICE PEOPLE. XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELSA P.O.V**

Aster was flying Skylar around while Skylar was singing my song I sang when I ran away.

"Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! HERE I STAND AND HERE I STAY LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOOOONNNN! THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" She sang, I giggled.

Then Aster set her down and flew up.

"Do you ever walk?" Skylar asked him.

"Not really I LOVE TO FLY AND FEEL FREE!" Said Aster

I laughed

"I bet you can't step foot on the ground for 20 seconds." Said Skylar

"You want to bet?" He asked

"For what?" Asked Skylar

"Tonight's desert, MAMA what are we having for desert tonight?" Asked Aster

"Chocolate chip cookies." I answered

"OK If I win the bet, I get all your cookies." Said Aster

"And what if I win?" Asked Skylar

"You get mine." Said Aster

"DEAL!" said Skylar

"Okay GO!" Said Skylar as Aster flew down

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9" Skylar counted

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Yelled Aster as he shot off the ground

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LAST 10 SECONDS!" Skylar Laughed

"I GET ALL YOUR COOKIES!" Skylar laughed

Aster crossed His Arms and puppy dogged me.

Then I heard the oven *DING!*

"DINNER IS DONE!" Yelled Aster as they both raced to the ice table and sat down

I got the salad out and set it on the table and got spaghetti and garlic bread out and set it on the table, and the corn, and green beans

Skylar got a little bit of everything and ate, And Aster got a lot of everything EXECEPT the green beans

"Aster eat your vegetables." I ordered.

"But MAMA Their UGH!" He gagged, I gave him THE Look.

"Fine!" he whined then put the green beans on his plate.

Then He moaned and shoved his whole face into his spaghetti bowl and began to eat it WITH HIS FACE!

"ASTER! Eat with a fork, not your face, you're not a dog!" I told him

He lifted up his spaghetti covered face, "Yes I am BARK, BARK!" he barked

Skylar giggled at the scene while she was eating like the princess she was

"Aster may I remind you, you're a prince." I told him

"If I'm the prince, and she's the princess and you're the queen, where's the king?" He asked

I gave a nervous fake laugh

"W-what do you mean?" I asked

"We mean how come Olivia, Eugene, And Angus all have a daddy but we don't?" Asked Skylar

I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Kids?" I asked

"Yes Mama?" They asked

"Remember that man for earlier?" I asked

"You mean the one that looks like me?" Asked Aster, I nodded.

"He's you father." I told them.

They both gasped

"I knew there was a reason behind on why He and I look so much alike!" Said Aster as he slammed his little fist against the table

Then I noticed Aster face was still covered in food, "Aster wipe your face." I told him, Then Skylar threw a rag at his face, He pulled it off his face and wiped it but his cheeks and forehead were still a little orange.

Then the oven went *DING* Again.

"Cookies are done!" I said standing up

Skylar gave a devilish smirk to Aster, He crossed his Arms.

I then walked by sneakily and snuck one to him, He smiled

"Thanks Mama!" He whispered.

Then I gave the rest to Skylar.

*DING!* went the oven

"What else did you cook mama?" They asked

I opened the oven and brought out a birthday cake that had snowflake designs on it and in the middle written in dark blue said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYLAR AND ASTER!"

I set it down and brought out the ice cream.

"Chocolate everything!" Said Aster

Then I lit the candles as Skylar shoved the last cookie in her mouth.

"Okay now there are six candles and what is half of six?" I asked

"21?" Asked Aster (LOL I HAD TO THAT!)

"3" Skylar answered.

"Skylar got it right! So that mean each of you blow out three candles." I told them.

They nodded.

" . !" I told them, and then they blew out the candles.

Then we all clapped at the same time as I took a picture.

Then they ate their cake and Ice cream.

"Okay Bath time!" I told them.

"Aster, you first." I told him

"Why me first? I always go first!" he whined

"Maybe because you look like a ripe orange." Skylar pointed out his orange spaghetti covered face

He stuck his tongue at her.

"Aster Bath Now!" I told him.

"Yes Mama." He obeyed and walked away

Then I started to clean up.

"Do you want help mama?" Skylar asked

"No it's alright." I said

Then she jumped off of her chair and cleaned the dishes, I smiled.

Then we tip toed by the Bathroom to hear Aster singing.

"We be all night, WHOOAA, WHOOOAA!" He sang.

"He didn't get your beautiful singing voice like I did mommy." Skylar and I laughed.

We continued to snicker as he sang.

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOW MAaANn?! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOW MaAn!" He sang

Skylar and I peeked through the door as he sang ad busted out laughing

Then he opened the curtain he had bubbles making it look like he had a beard and more bubbles to make it look like he had chest hair.

Skylar and I laughed even harder.

"THIS IS EVEN CLOSE TO WHAT SKYLAR DOES! SHE SINGS AND ACTS LIKE SHE A MEIRMAID!" said Aster.

"HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?!" Skylar yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SPYING ON ME!" He yelled

I laughed even harder.

Then Aster sprayed us with the shower hose.

Skylar and I screamed.

"YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!" Skylar yelled

Then He stopped leaving us drenched.

Then Skylar took the camera and snapped a picture of him, He screamed like a girl.

"MAMA MAKE HER DELETE IT!" He Yelled

I took the camera and looked at the picture and laughed.

I showed it to her, and she laughed to.

"MAMA DELETE IT!" He told me, I then pressed the 'print' button and the printed out.

"MAMA!" He whined I then put it on the mirror.

He took the curtain and closed it angrily as Skylar and I left laughing.

After that Skylar got a bath, and Aster and I snuck by the door and peeked in she made a mermaid tail out of bubbles and had bubbles on her chest to look like seashells.

"PART OF YOUR WORLD!" She sang, but she actually sounded good, she got my powerful voice.

Aster then snapped a picture and we snuck it on the mirror and left snickering.

We waited for Skylar to get out, and when she did, she screamed, "ASTER I'LL GET YOU BACK!" She screamed.

I then tucked them into their shared bed, I always ask Aster why he wants to share a bed with her, He always says it's because he wants to protect Skylar, But Skylar and I think it's because he's afraid of the dark.

"Mamma?" Skylar asked.

"Yes?" I asked afraid of what she was going to ask first.

"How come Daddy wasn't here when we were little?" She asked

I took another deep breath.

"Because When Daddy found out Mommy was pregnant with you, Daddy left." I told them

"Why?" Asked Aster.

"Because he's a jerk." I answered

"Yeah HE IS!" Said Aster.

I sighed.

Then I kissed their forehead and tucked them in and wished them a happy birthday and goodnight and left.

I then went to go take a bubble bath.

I sat in there thinking about earlier.

_"W-what do you mean?" _

_"We mean how come Olivia, Eugene, And Angus all have a daddy but we don't?" _

_ "Kids?" _

_"Yes Mama?" _

_"Remember that man for earlier?" _

_"You mean the one that looks like me?" _

_"He's you father." _

_ "I knew there was a reason behind on why He and I look so much alike!"_

"Why did he leave us to suffer?" I asked myself.

Then, I felt like someone was watching me.

I looked around.

"Skylar, Aster is that you?" I asked.

I got no reply.

"Who's there, I have a… rubber ducky and I'm not afraid to use it!" I said out loud.

"A rubber ducky?" Asked a voice, a very Familiar voice.

I looked up at saw, "JACK!" I yelled then threw two rubber ducks up at him, He flew out, I then froze a duck to make it hard and threw it at him. (IF YOUR WONDERING IF JACK SAW HER NAKED, HE DIDN'T SHE IS HAVING A BUBBLE BATH SO EVERYTHING IS COVERED UP WITH BUBBLES.)

"GET OUT!" I yelled as I sprayed and drenched him with the shower hose.

When I stopped straying him, He spit out water.

"GET OUT!" I yelled again and threw the shampoo bottle at his head.

"Ow." He rubbed his head.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I Yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Said Jack.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yelled again.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR MOTHER!" Yelled the kids as they threw huge snowballs at him, then Aster held Skylar's hand and picked her up, then Skylar and Aster picked Jack up By each of them holding him by his sleeves then flew him out.

"PUT ME DOWN I AM YOUR FATHER!" He yelled

"A TERRIBLE ONE!" Skylar yelled then Aster opened the balcony doors and threw him out and down the castle.

"That's extra cookies for you both." I smiled, Then they high fived each other.

I hurried up and slipped my dress back on and ran out on the balcony and looked down, Jack had landed on a snow pile.

"Good job kids, Want more cookies?" I asked.

They both gave a cheeky and innocent smile and nodded and ran to the kitchen as I made them some more.

I then saw that the balcony doors were still opened, which means Jack could come back in any second.

TOO LATE! He flew up and looked down at us, "Elsa just please let me explain!" He said to me.

"GO AWAY!" I Yelled.

"Elsa It was for you and the kids!" Said Jack as he dodged the spoon I threw.

"LEAVING US FOR 6 YEARS ISN'T DOING ANYTHING FOR US, BUT LEAVING US WONDEING WHY YOU LEFT!" I yelled.

"YOU WON'T HAVE TO WONDER ANYMORE IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" Said Jack as he dodged my high heel

"You have 30 to explain yourself." I said to him, he flew down.

"Thanks, but can we please talk in private?" He asked.

"Kids go, I'll call you out when I'm finished." I told them, they both nodded them Aster picked Skylar picked and flew her to their room.

"Okay, when I found out you were pregnant, I was excited but I was just afraid on what the Guardians would say and when I told north he said that I had to leave because then that would just leave you and the kids as a target for Pitch." Said Jack

"And you couldn't tell me that before you left me?" I asked angrily.

"North said I couldn't see you anymore until when the kids turn 6." Said Jack

"And I was hoping you would let me get to know the kids, and I also wanted to know what you named them." Said Jack

"The girl Is Skylar and the boy Is Aster." I answered.

"And will you let me spend time with them?" He asked

I took a deep breath.

"Yes." I answered.

"Thanks Elsa, you the best!" He said as he flew back to the kids room.

"Yeah, and I'm also going to regret this." I told myself.

**UGH CLIFFHANGERS RIGHT, WANT MORE?, REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD BE IN LATER CHAPTERS! XOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**JACK P.O.V**

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

I then flew back and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mama!" Said I think his name was Aster.

I opened the door.

"It's not your mother it's your father." I said walking in.

"What do you want?" Asked Skylar

"To get to know you and spend time with the both of you." I said to them

"Is Mama letting you?" Asked Aster

I nodded.

"Okay then what do you like to do?" Skylar asked

"Snowball fight?" I suggested.

"YES!" They said Excited.

Then we threw snowballs around the room at each other until they both fell asleep on the floor.

I picked Skylar up first smiling down at my daughter and tucked her away.

Then I picked Aster up and set him down, he began snoring.

I chuckled and walked out.

I walked to In front of Elsa's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in!" She from the inside.

I opened up the door and smiled.

"How are the kids?" She asked

"Well we had a snowball fight, and then they fell asleep." I told her.

**ELSA P.O.V**

"Well it's a good thing your all getting along." I smiled

He smirked, He gave that same smirk he gave me when we first fell in love, and I knew exactly what He's doing!

"Jack, don't even think about." I told him

"Oh come on!" he whined.

"No." I told him.

"One kiss?" He asked

"No." I told him.

Then he got close to my face with his.

I felt his cold breath as he eased closer.

Next thing I knew we were making out on my bed.

Then I heard Skylar calling for me, I sat up parting from Jack kissing my neck.

I then got off the bed, then he grabbed my wrist.

"Do you have to go?" He whined.

I nodded.

"MAMA!" Skylar called out, I left the room as Jack sighed and fell back into the pillow.

I walked down the hallway and opened their door.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm scared." Said Skylar

"Of what?" I asked

"The dark, and I had a nightmare." Said Aster.

"I knew you were afraid of the dark." I said leaning my head against the door.

"We're all afraid of something, and the dark is one of them for me." Said Aster

I nodded at that.

"Well said my messy one." I said sleepily.

"We're okay now Mommy, we just wanted to talk for a moment." Said Skylar

I sleepily nodded and closed the door and walked back down the hallway.

I opened my bedroom door and face planted into my pillow, Jack cuddled me and we both fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Mama." I heard a whisper.

"MAMA!" Said Aster waking me up.

"Huh, What?" I asked.

"Can we go meet Daddy's friends?" Aster asked.

"Is Skylar going?" I asked

"No, I don't want to go." Said Skylar

"Okay and yes you can go." I Said to Aster.

"Yes!" Said Aster

Then Aster and Jack ran to the Balcony and flew away.

And Skylar laid next to me and hid under my cape and cuddled me.

I couldn't really say no to Aster meeting the Guardians, But then again they did want to keep Jack from seeing the kids.

But I do think he should be able to spend time with his father.

I got up, and dressed Skylar and we went to Arendelle, everyone bowed as we walked through.

**BEEN A LONG TIME, I WILL BE UPDATING ON A LOT OF OTHER STORIES SO LOVE YA BYE XOXOXO**


End file.
